


濒死圣诞

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 瞎写的hurt/comfort，结果hurt有comfort没咋写出来，算了算了这篇的背景是内战后世界和平阖家欢乐没有阿灭只有一些地球野鸡反派A4在我心中不存在望周知ooc预警我现在越来越不会飙车了





	濒死圣诞

**Author's Note:**

> 冬铁活动文，毕竟是pwp肢体接触这个要求还是满足的

0.

 

*“我求得此火，以渡茫茫黑夜。”*

 

 

1.

 

他们在电梯里唇齿相接时，巴恩斯确信他听到了斯塔克压抑的一声脏话。

 

当然，五分钟前他们还像两匹孤狼，恨不得从对方身上咬下一块肉来，五分钟后他们在闪着圣诞彩灯的愚蠢电梯里接吻，犬齿抵在软肉上却只轻轻厮磨，色厉内荏的狼与对方交颈，亲密的触碰才能证明活着，证明存在，证明不曾失去。

 

巴恩斯当然知道斯塔克为什么发疯——圣诞节，他厌恶这个节日更甚于厌恶纳曲酮*，每年十二月临近，托尼斯塔克就酗酒，焦虑，暴躁，是身边所有人的噩梦。

 

但他从来不放弃这个节日，该张灯结彩就挂起彩灯，大大的圣诞树也不会少，连机械手都得戴上圣诞帽。

 

巴恩斯不懂这个节日是哪里冲撞了斯塔克，但反正圣诞庆祝也不会发生在苏联，于是他也抱着好奇心观摩斯塔克与圣诞的缠斗。

 

他们刚在一起的那一年，斯塔克像是被圣诞割碎了一样。内战平息，世界也那么刚好的留下几天空闲，斯塔克把自己锁在实验室两天两夜，最后疲惫不堪地倒在自家大厅的沙发上，哑着嗓子喊巴恩斯。

 

*巴基走过来，顺手摘下dummy头上的圣诞帽放在斯塔克乱糟糟的棕发上。那一瞬间的托尼蓦然睁大眼睛，他脆弱不堪，几近破碎，像是一颗临近刀尖的水球，巴基从未见过这样的托尼斯塔克，重重防御揭开，露出柔软的内里，赤裸到刺痛人心。*

 

巴基吻上了托尼的眼睛，他确定他尝到了咸涩的眼泪。那之后是他们有过的最温柔的性爱，斯塔克像是驯服的无爪兽，骄傲和控制欲被全盘抛下，他依附着巴恩斯就像藤蔓缠绕树根，在快感中浮浮沉沉，却不肯睁眼看身上的人一眼。

 

他混乱不清的呻吟里是示弱到极致的投降，只是巴恩斯没有听清。

 

“我放弃……我没办法，我只能爱你……”

 

 

 

2.

 

今年就不那么凑巧，反派们勤勤恳恳爱岗敬业，即使是圣诞节也活跃在各个地方招人嫌。斯塔克的一腔暴躁全变做炮火轰在倒霉鬼的身上，不要命到盔甲还没覆盖全身就从战机上往下跳。这种打法显然会带来争端，巴恩斯就只能去做这个争端的出头鸟。

 

于是就是吵架，会议室的桌子都快被两位超英拍坏，低气压从神盾航母一直蔓延到战后会议，又从战后会议一直到马里布。

 

但踏入家里的第一步，他们就不约而同地停止了争吵。斯塔克紧紧闭眼又睁开，最后还是揪着冬日战士的领子逼迫对方弯下腰来。花里胡哨的圣诞装饰彩带沉重过世间一切枷锁，他只能放下眼前所有争执与不安，一心一意躲进避难所。

 

巴恩斯是他的避难所。

 

于是爱意蒙蔽眼睛，温柔遮挡耳朵，唯有在这一天里，他自私地想要不去看其间种种，让如附骨之疽的负罪感被另一个人的体温驱逐。他人的鲜血曾在他们中间划开那样宽远的鸿沟，无法用更多鲜血和战争尘土掩埋时，只能用盲目的爱和疯狂的性来忘却鸿沟的存在。

 

他要做的不过是闭眼。

 

电梯间上挂着红绿的槲寄生，斯塔克抬头说：“吻我。”

 

巴恩斯揽着他的肩膀跌跌撞撞地吻进电梯，浆果从松枝上掉下来，被作战靴踩碎，碾出一片污秽的红。

 

斯塔克像是被烫到了似的扭开头。

 

巴恩斯的吻伴随着缓缓关上的电梯门，将那一小片污渍阻挡在视线之外。

 

 

3.

 

热气蒸在相贴的皮肤之间，这儿的暖气开得很足，让巴恩斯的作战服显得厚重不堪。草草几下将衣服甩开，露出精壮的胸膛和机械臂，他用有温度的那半边身体揽住托尼，将人往床上带。

 

吻辗转从唇往下延伸至胸口，丝绸质的高档衬衫被濡湿，本就开得低的扣子被一颗颗咬开，反应堆摘除留下的疤痕是一道漂亮的缺憾，巴恩斯沿着疤轻轻碰着，引起斯塔克一阵一阵的颤栗。

 

让快感卷席脑子是唯一能放下鲜血的方法，他们沉默着探索对方的身体，手指游移不定，划过一道道在战斗中留下的伤疤和痂痕，偶尔碰痛伤口只会换来兴奋，冰凉的润滑剂探进高热的身体，张合的黏腻水声和触及敏感点时抑制不住的轻哼，和以往每一个战后两人独处的夜晚没有什么不同。

 

但这一次还是不一样，巴恩斯只是用机械臂触碰斯塔克的脖颈，就让身下人呼吸停滞，血色尽失。他们都清楚那道坎终归是无法跨过，自欺欺人去编造完美结局也好，一刀两断眼不见为净也好，从来对他们起不到作用。

 

他们渴求对方就像鱼渴求水，是唯一治愈伤痛的药也是刺进彼此身体的利刃。不能一起死，也不能分开活，只能磕磕绊绊地把对方和自己绑在一起，任凭双向生长的刺扎得更深。

 

斯塔克爱自己的仇人，爱那双沾满血迹的手，放任曾经掐在他父母脖子上的手触碰他的身体——这是怎样一种折磨？

 

他无时无刻不受地狱烈火焚烧，他和巴恩斯在一起的每一秒钟都如同上岸的小美人鱼，一步步在刀尖上行走。

 

斯塔克颤声开口，但刚说出一个字就被打断，冬日战士那条强大的机械臂伸进口中玩弄着斯塔克的舌头，来不及吞咽的液体溢出口腔，沾湿的金属带着一片淫糜又模糊的水光。

 

“我知道。”巴恩斯的声音低沉又温柔，仿佛缓缓淌过的月光，一朝解冻的冰河，“我都知道。”

 

他从床边捞起一把匕首，抓着托尼的手握住抵在自己脖子上，锋利的刀口已经刺破了皮肤，渗的出血滴落在托尼的身上。巴恩斯的性器正气势汹汹地抵在被手指操到柔软开放的穴口前，好像马上就会横冲直撞地顶进来；而巴恩斯跳动的脉搏却驯服地受制于短刀，托尼的手但凡再用力几分，就能毫不费力地带走巴恩斯的生命。

 

托尼颤抖着让匕首划开一道血线，却在真正按下去之前崩溃地将刀扯离脖颈，扔到床边。

 

他狠狠咬上伤口，细细舔走血迹，声音哑到只剩气声：

 

“闭嘴鹿仔，进来……”

 

我不要你的命，我不要复仇，我不要一了百了，我不要审判你裁决你将你罚入地狱。

 

我只要你爱我。

 

巴恩斯是个合格的士兵，他接过长官的命令，便凶狠地挺进挺出，对托尼的敏感点早已了如指掌，不要怀疑能从500米外一枪爆掉敌人脑袋的冬日战士的准头，现在的巴恩斯正对着托尼狙击，作乱的长枪每一次都狠狠撞在靶心上。

 

但他灰蓝的眼睛却只有痛苦和无奈，深夜被噩梦反复折磨的人不止他自己，巴恩斯又怎么舍得让托尼为这一切担下代价。

 

他不忍心让这份罪染指他人。

 

斯塔克在快感中浮沉，半闭的眼睛泄出几分湿意，睫毛颤抖着投下阴影，遮盖住了所有情绪。他的呻吟依旧是毫不避讳的放浪，热情得像是这一晚此生一次，像是这一天永不再来。破碎的眼泪一点点溢出眼眶，他亲吻巴恩斯的疤痕，亲吻维纳斯的残缺。

 

高潮时那些呻吟倒一下子弱下来，哽在喉中最后只发出断断续续的不知所云，声如蚊呐，又好像幼猫的叫声。巴恩斯汗湿的长发垂下来，他抱住脱力的斯塔克，将性器再往里顶了顶，逼出哭样的声音。

 

巴恩斯低头，让嘴唇贴近斯塔克的耳边，带着疲惫地开口，哑了一半的嗓子听起来有点像是在哭：

 

“我该怎么……我该怎么办，托尼……

我该怎么救你……”

 

 

斯塔克阖着眼睛，像是没听到巴恩斯的话。

 

 

4.

 

你不必救我，巴恩斯。

 

*“我宁可死亡，也不愿清醒。”*

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：改自海子《以梦为马》。
> 
>  
> 
> 注2：纳曲酮，戒酒治疗中常见的药物。
> 
>  
> 
> 注3：戴圣诞帽源自队三开头，铁人BARF记忆重构中的父亲摘了他的圣诞帽。
> 
>  
> 
> 注4：语出普希金《醒》。


End file.
